


While the woman he had married but to whom he'd given nothing sat her long and jealous vigil by his side

by Halja



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Unrequited Love, written a loong time ago
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isotta - Bianchemani, l'Insignificante - aveva vissuto di sogni infranti e desideri vani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the woman he had married but to whom he'd given nothing sat her long and jealous vigil by his side

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo e lyrics citate nella storia vengono da Tristan and Isolt di Heather Dale.

  
   
  


 

  
  


But Blanchmaine knew no pleasure from her cold and grieving husband  
For the marble face of memory was his bride

  
 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
_Îsôt ma drûe, Îsôt m’amîe_  
  
_En vûs ma mort, en vûs ma vie!_  
  
   
  


 

 

 

 

  
Isotta osservava Ser Tristano attraverso un velo sottile di speranze fragili in cui non osava credere e desideri inespressi che forse non sarebbe mai riuscita a realizzare, di domande che non provava nemmeno a porre e risposte che crescevano piano piano in un angolo del suo cuore, lente ed esitanti come fiori dopo un lungo inverno. Le guance le scottavano, la sua mente vagava verso strade che forse era ancora troppo presto per imboccare.  
  
_Era lei?_   _Ser Tristano stava cantando per_ lei?  
  
Isotta era il suo nome, in fondo. Eppure, gli occhi dolci e lontani di Ser Tristano non sembravano mai guardarla. Non che non fosse cortese nei suoi riguardi: lui era la gentilezza fatta persona, e molto più di questa sola virtù. Tristano era bello, e affascinante, e colto, e valoroso, e maneggiava con la stessa destrezza arpa e spada, e aveva salvato la terra di suo fratello.  
  
Ed era anche per questo che, nel profondo della sua anima, Isotta stentava a credere che proprio lui potesse amarla. Ser Tristano meritava una dama più bella, più virtuosa, più saggia – una che fosse degna del suo sguardo.  
  
Le dita agili del cavaliere accarezzavano le corde sottili dell’arpa con attenzione e cura, sfiorandole come se temessero di poter far loro del male, come avrebbero fatto con un’amante – Isotta arrossì furiosamente a questo pensiero, ma non poté scacciarlo dalla sua mente. E fu proprio quello il momento in cui il lai finì, le note dolcissime eppure così amare che riecheggiavano per qualche istante nella stanza, così belle da farle venir voglia di piangere, prima di evaporare quietamente nell’aria. Per un attimo, Isotta si sentì vuota, come se anche lei fosse svanita senza lasciare traccia con loro – si chiese se Ser Tristano lo avrebbe notato, se qualcosa del genere fosse accaduto realmente.  
  
Ma poi Ser Tristano la guardò, gli occhi chiari improvvisamente attenti, brillanti di una luce che Isotta non riuscì a comprendere. E per Isotta fu un’esperienza bella e terrificante allo stesso tempo, perché finalmente l’uomo che amava – a questa conclusione, almeno, era già arrivata da molto, troppo tempo – sembrava finalmente vederla davvero, e la scrutava, la studiava, come stesse tentando di soppesare tutti i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti. Isotta trattenne il fiato, e sperò con tutto il cuore che Tristano trovasse in lei qualcosa di piacevole. Qualcosa che lo colpisse, che lo affascinasse.  
  
Ser Tristano sorrise, e nella dolce piega delle sue labbra c’era una sorta di affetto malinconico, e il cuore di Isotta mancò un battito.  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He cast aside his music, cut the strings which brought him joy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Aveva avuto bisogno di andarsene, anche se il giorno in cui la nave era salpata la sua anima era rimasta sulle coste della Cornovaglia. Aveva avuto bisogno di saperla al sicuro, l’onore intatto e i nemici placati, anche se questo significava immaginarla ogni giorno – e ogni notte, e ogni ora, e ogni singolo istante – tra le braccia di suo zio, e nel suo letto.  
  
Aveva avuto bisogno di una battaglia da combattere in cui avesse la possibilità di vincere, perché la più importante era già persa – e, forse, lo era sempre stata.  
  
Per questo aveva cercato l’urlo del nemico, il nitrito dei cavalli, il clangore del ferro, la certezza assordante di dover vincere per una causa nobile e giusta. In qualche modo, doveva estirpare dalla sua mente il ricordo della voce melodiosa di Isotta, dei lai cantati insieme, delle mille promessa fatte in segreto e dei mille sogni condivisi nel cuore della notte, quando il mondo dormiva e solo loro esistevano – ma il sussurro gentile della sua memoria lo colpiva ancora come una lama al petto.  
  
E, infine, tutto questo lo aveva condotto solo ad un’altra Isotta.  
  
La prima Isotta che aveva incontrato aveva il chiarore dell’aurora nel viso e una saggezza antica di secoli negli occhi. La seconda, invece, era semplicemente  _abbagliante_ : fulgida, con la luce del sole tra i capelli, lo sguardo fiero e penetrante di un falco, il portamento aggraziato, il passo svelto e deciso – e il suo cuore stretto gelosamente tra le mani delicate.  
  
La terza Isotta aveva capelli biondi ma di paglia, lo sguardo timido ma talvolta impudente e speranzoso, l’incedere aggraziato ma privo di fierezza. Lei aveva mani vuote e bianche come la neve. Eppure, ad un occhio distratto, sarebbe potuta sembrare somigliante a  _lei._  
  
Tristano non era un uomo distratto. Però, poteva illudersi di esserlo.  
  
E la sua Isotta era così lontana, e non gli aveva mai inviato alcun messaggero, non l’aveva mai cercato. Forse si era già dimenticata di lui, e dell’amore che un tempo li aveva uniti – ma, per lui, dimenticare Isotta la Bionda era impossibile .  
  
La prima notte, nonostante il rancore e il dolore e l’ira che crescevano ogni giorno di più nel suo cuore, non ebbe il coraggio di giacere con Isotta Bianchemani, con quello specchio imperfetto, quella pallida imitazione di un ricordo ancora troppo vivido. Non la baciò, non la toccò: la ingannò, come aveva sempre fatto.  
  
Lei si stese al suo fianco, tra le coltri del letto, con gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione e nemmeno un’ombra di dubbio sul volto dai lineamenti graziosi.  
  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
But if white brought them together

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Non l’aveva mai dimenticato. Non avrebbe potuto, come non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare uno dei suoi arti, o il suo stesso cuore – eppure ora era sola, e in preda al dolore, come se l’avessero mutilata. Nemmeno le notizie più sconvolgenti portate da Ser Cariado sarebbero riuscite a cambiare tutto questo.  
  
Ser Cariado era un uomo bello e affascinante quanto codardo. Sembrava cercare più spesso una nuova amante tra le dame della corte di Marco – con le quali era sempre estremamente galante e cortese e spiritoso – che gloria e onore sul campo di battaglia. E, quando decideva di riferire qualcosa a qualcuno, quel qualcuno non aveva mai molto di cui essere allegro. Isotta era certa che il cavaliere provasse una qualche perversa sorta di piacere nell’infliggere qualche nuova sciagura a chi fosse abbastanza incauto da ascoltarlo.  
  
Isotta non era mai stata particolarmente cauta, non da quando aveva conosciuto Tristano, aveva tentato di ucciderlo e subito dopo lo aveva preso come suo amante. Era una donna troppo decisa e passionale, sua madre gliel’aveva sempre detto. Lei le aveva sempre risposto che per la razionalità ed i sotterfugi l’aiuto di Brangania era tutto ciò che potesse desiderare. Non sorrise a quel ricordo, come avrebbe fatto un tempo: l’Irlanda era così lontana, quasi quanto Tristano.  
  
_Tristano._  Le notizie riguardavano lui, l’aveva capito subito. Ser Cariado era sempre stato uno dei suoi più accaniti detrattori – e, con sommo fastidio di Isotta, uno dei suoi rivali.  
  
Le rivolse uno di quei suoi sorrisi che, almeno nelle intenzioni dell’uomo, sarebbero dovuti essere così pregni di fascino e carisma da farla cadere ai suoi piedi in un istante,e poi cominciò il suo discorso con qualche motto di spirito a cui Isotta fu subito pronta a ribattere. Poi, qualcosa nell’espressione di Cariado cambiò: c’era una luce nuova nei suoi occhi, un barlume divertito e compiaciuto che le fece odiare quell’uomo che già disprezzava dal profondo del suo cuore ancora di più, e il suo fastidioso sorriso si fece ancora più ampio e luminoso.  
  
\- Ho tristi notizie da recarvi, mia signora, e non sapete quanto il mio compito mi sia gravoso. Dovrete trovare un altro amico con cui condividere il vostro affetto, pare, poiché Ser Tristano ha preso moglie con grande onore in terra straniera – disse Cariado, affabile e casuale come stesse discutendo di qualche frivola sciocchezza con una delle sue belle dame: - Un’altra dolce Isotta, la bella figlia del duca di Bretagna, o così mi è stato detto -.  
  
Lo cacciò via dalle sue stanze, scagliandogli contro parole come lame affilate, riversandogli addosso tutto il suo disprezzo. Ser Cariado non smise per un attimo di sorridere, sereno e divertito e con l’aria di chi è certo di non aver detto nient’altro che la verità. Isotta sentì qualcosa di pesante e freddo all’altezza del petto, come se il suo cuore si fosse all’improvviso tramutato in pietra.  
  
Solo quando rimase finalmente sola si permise di piangere e di urlare.  
   
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was white as angels' raiments, but when feebly he begged her,  
Fairest Blanchemaine softly told him, "'Tis of night."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Stava arrivando. Sapeva del loro matrimonio, eppure stava tornando da lui.  
  
Isotta scrutò ancora una volta l’orizzonte: quella tempesta che sembrava destinata a durare fino al Giorno del Giudizio si era infine placata, il cielo si stava lentamente schiarendo e tingendo d’azzurro e la luce dorata del sole filtrava tra le ultime nuvole. Anche il mare ora era calmo e blu, mansueto come un agnello adesso che la sua ira era stata sfogata.  
  
E la nave, un puntino scuro nell’immensità delle acque, stava arrivando.  
  
Isotta volse lo sguardo alle sue spalle, verso il letto dove suo marito giaceva da giorni. Isotta la Bionda stava tornando, sì, ma Isotta Bianchemani non se n’era mai andata. Lei sola aveva sopportato in quegli anni il suo sguardo lontano, la sua gelida cortesia, lo spazio incolmabile tra i loro corpi nel letto. Lei sola aveva continuato a sorridergli, e a piangere quando lui non poteva vederla, lei aveva chiuso gli occhi di fronte alla vaga compassione nello sguardo di Caerdin e aveva provato a non ascoltare i motteggi e le insinuazioni crudeli del popolo.  
  
Ma le canzoni e i lai venivano scritti su Isotta la Bionda, Isotta la Bella, il cui bel viso valeva cento tradimenti, mille sotterfugi e un Giudizio di Dio. E Tristano era sempre stato così bravo, con l’arpa.  
  
\- Isotta ... –gemeva e sussurrava anche in quel momento, annegando nel sogno e nel delirio. Isotta non aveva mai lasciato il suo capezzale, anche quando gli occhi avevano preso a lacrimarle per il puzzo della ferita avvelenata e per l’espressione sofferente sul viso terreo di suo marito – ma non era lei, quella che lui continuava a chiamare. Non era mai stata lei.  
  
Isotta non sapeva esattamente quando il velo davanti ai suoi occhi fosse caduto, ma così era stato.  
  
Forse, era tutto cominciato il giorno in cui, cavalcando, l’acqua di quella pozza le era finita sulle gambe in tante piccole gocce illuminate dal sole, e lei aveva riso e riso fin quasi a piangere di disperazione perché suo marito non aveva mai osato toccarla in quel modo. Forse, con i mormorii e le ipotesi sulla grotta in cui Tristano e suo fratello si recavano quasi ogni notte. O, forse, quando aveva finalmente capito che nemmeno quel giorno in cui era tutto iniziato lui l’aveva davvero guardata.  
  
\- La nave ... la nave sta arrivando? – chiese all’improvviso Tristano, la voce rauca come se stesse compiendo uno sforzo enorme solo per parlare, riscuotendola da quelle riflessioni. E Isotta guardò il suo viso smunto e pallido, gli occhi stanchi e lucidi che nemmeno ora sembravano vederla davvero, la forma smagrita e scossa da violenti tremori del corpo che riusciva ad intravedere tra le lenzuola pesanti – e, solo per attimo, per la prima volta odiò Tristano. Suo marito, che si riduceva così per difendere l’amore di un altro uomo e che non sapeva far altro che ripetere il nome di un’altra donna.  
  
Si voltò di nuovo, odiando anche se stessa e l’invidia che pian piano le aveva divorato l’anima. – Sì – disse soltanto. Ma la nave era ancora così lontana, e Tristano era così debole.  
  
\- La bandiera ... la ... – rantolò Tristano, ma la frase venne subito troncata da un fiotto di tosse. E Isotta, nonostante se stessa, tornò ad amarlo e a sperare che la nave arrivasse presto, con l’Isotta che le aveva rubato la vita e l’amore e che avrebbe portato con sé la cura per suo marito.  _Ma era ancora così lontana._  
  
Alle sue spalle, dalla gola di Tristano uscì un suono strozzato, inumano, come il gemito di una belva colpita a morte. E poi, la consapevolezza colpì Isotta come un calcio allo stomaco.  
  
La nave stava arrivando – ma era ancora così lontana, e non sarebbe mai arrivata in tempo.  
  
\- La ... bandiera – sussurrò Tristano, pregandola. Poi ci fu solo il silenzio, e il respiro affannato di suo marito, sempre più flebile. La bandiera ondeggiava calma nel vento, candida come le ali di un angelo e perfettamente inutile.  
  
Isotta si voltò un’ultima volta. Sarebbe stato più compassionevole dirgli che la sua Isotta lo aveva dimenticato, o dargli un’ultima falsa speranza che non si sarebbe avverata e forse l’avrebbe ucciso prima del veleno?  
  
Isotta – Bianchemani, l’Insignificante – aveva vissuto di sogni infranti e desideri vani. Sentendosi morire con lui, disse a Tristano: - È nera. Nera come la notte -.

 

 

  
  
   
  


 

 

 

The wind grew slow and silent as she wept upon her lover,  
And in gentleness it took her grief away

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Dopo il funerale di Tristano, ritornò da sola nel luogo in cui l’uomo che aveva amato era stato sepolto. Caerdin si era offerto di accompagnarla, e dentro di sé Isotta sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essergli grata, e lasciarlo venire con lei. Lei era sua sorella, e lui era stato l’alleato di Tristano, il suo compagno, il suo amico. In quel momento, però, non riusciva a sentire riconoscenza né affetto: non riusciva a sentire  _nulla_ , e davanti ai suoi occhi c’era solo l’immagine di Tristano imprigionato per sempre in una prigione di terra.  
  
Trovò la donna accasciata contro la fredda pietra della tomba. Aveva capelli che parevano d’oro filato, un corpo dalle forme esili e armoniose, un viso bello come quello di un angelo.  
  
Isotta si chinò su di lei e le accarezzò i capelli. Sapeva benissimo chi era, e non le somigliava affatto.

- Anche tu sei rimasta con lui – disse, parlando al cadavere come ad una vecchia amica. In fondo, la sua eterna presenza tra lei e Tristano non era forse stata l’unico motivo del loro matrimonio?  
  
Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, la mano ancora immobile tra quei fili d'oro. Chissà cosa avrebbe detto Tristano, vedendole così: le sue fedeli Isotte, una accanto all'altra, entrambe morte per lui.  
  
Non odiava l'altra Isotta, si rese conto all’improvviso. Non la odiava, anche se lei era più bella, anche se lei aveva avuto l'amore di suo marito. Non poteva, non con i suoi capelli fini e la sua guancia candida e fredda sotto le dita. Provava solo pena per lei, e la sensazione che fossero più simili di quanto sembrassero. Quella rivelazione assurda la lasciò con un bizzarro senso di pace nel cuore, come un nuovo tipo di vuoto.  
  
L’avrebbe fatta seppellire accanto a Tristano, decise, mentre le lacrime che non era riuscita a piangere alla morte di Tristano finalmente scorrevano libere sulle sue guance.

 

 

  
  
 

 

 

 

And together at the last, they lay entwined

  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  



End file.
